


a blanket of stars

by BlueMontanaSkies



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i love this pairing so much tbh, just same shameless fluff, with smut ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMontanaSkies/pseuds/BlueMontanaSkies
Summary: Newlywed Elena and Mateo decide to make the most of their honeymoon experience.





	a blanket of stars

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say except there needs to be more steamy fics of these two~

Together they laid on the soft ground, a blanket of stars above them, illuminating their bare skin with a luminescent glow. The night air was chilly but the amount of heat between the two of them was enough to keep plenty warm. It had been exactly a week since the marriage of Avalor’s queen to the royal wizard, and the newlywed couple were still in rapturous bliss at their union. Every day brought about even more happiness than the one before, but what truly brought about the most pleasure were the nights they spent together, tangled up with each other until they fell asleep out of pure exhaustion from the passion they’d made. Every night they tried something new, determined to get the most out of their honeymoon and experience all the exciting ways and places they could make love to one another.  
And for that night, outdoor sex happened to be on the agenda.

  
Elena sat atop her newlywed husband, struggling to control the rapid pants that escaped her mouth. They’d only begun a few minutes ago, but already she could tell she was nearing her tipping point and wouldn’t last too much longer. Her legs were shaking and her thighs burned from the continuous exertion of thrusting her lower body forward, but it was nothing compared to the promise of pleasure she knew was still to come.

  
Mateo sat beneath her, his hands gripping the soft skin of her waist and anchoring her down on top of him as his hips bucked upwards, pushing himself further and deeper with each fervent movement. Elena was starting to see stars even with her eyes closed.

  
“I’m...almost...there,” she panted, her loud breathing drowning out the sound of the crickets surrounding them. She gripped the grass above Mateo’s shoulders, feeling her stomach coil tightly as her body tensed in anticipation.

  
“I’ll help,” she heard Mateo’s labored voice say, and cracked open her eyes to see him flash her a sly grin before his hand drifted down from her waist, his thumb settling on her clit. He pressed down and began rubbing it in slow, circular motions while Elena cried out, every sensation in her body suddenly heightened so intensely that she could hardly breathe.

  
It took only seconds before she finally climaxed and then promptly collapsed on top of Mateo, her whole body shivering and tingling with the lingering sensations of the euphoria she’d just experienced.

  
It didn’t take long for Mateo to finish either, and soon they were both lying side by side, only their hands still conjoined as they let the damp grass cool off their steaming skin.

  
“We’ll definitely have to do that again,” Elena spoke once she’d regained control of her voice. The stars above twinkled in the night sky, as though winking at them in agreement.

  
“How about now?” Mateo said from beside her, the mischievous tone of voice clear.

  
Elena propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him, an eyebrow raised. “Well, I’m game if you are,” she replied indifferently, but couldn’t help but smile as he brought his lips to hers and got lost once again in their love for one another.


End file.
